Out with the News and Along the Way
by NoeiiStaf
Summary: Some drabbles into a Densi pregnancy... Pretty sure more than one shots but, not a novel :P REALLY, REALLY BAD SUMMARY BUT CUTE SO, CHECK IT OUT
1. Chapter 1

_Was it real? Should she pinch herself maybe she'll wake up?_ Wait, she already tried that and it didn't work. She was still staring at those two little lines that opened a wide road of unresolved questions that she wished she could ask herself but knew that she probably didn't have the answer right away.

She rested her hands onto the sink, keeping her balance as she looked up to the mirror and inhaled deeply. She kept staring at herself, trying to keep her mind at ease. She let out a slight chuckle, shaking her head a little as she thought about Deeks... how was she going to tell him? They had gone through much in the past years, they couldn't possibly get through with this. She could feel a steaming hot tear stroking its way down to her cheeks as the thought of Deeks leaving her came to mind.

She tried leaving it off for a while, kept the test safely in her bathroom cabinet so she won't have to tell Deeks anything at the moment. But, even though she wouldn't tell him what was wrong, he knew something was up with her and he was positive that she wasn't gonna just come up and told him, whatever it was.

She was just about to switch on the TV when a knock on the door caught her off guard and she went to open the door.

"Got some bulgogi here for ya..." Deeks announced as soon as the door was opened. Kensi smiled as him and closed her eyes but as he was about to give her a kiss, she quickly put her head aside, excusing herself...

"Why don't you but everything on the table while I'll get some drinks?"

"Oookay..." Deeks replied, a little unsure of what just happened. He knew she had been distant lately, pretty much not allowing them to have a normal conversation. He stared at her as she walked to the kitchen while he closed the door behind him. Placing the food onto the table, he looked up again and slowly walked a few steps ahead. "Kens, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you seem kind of... off"

"No, I'm fine"

_Straight answer... that's not the Kensi I know,_ Deeks thought to himself. He walked closer to her, almost standing right behind her.

"Kens..." he whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes at the feel of his touch. She could feel her hands shaking, not knowing what to respond. So, taking in a deep breath and letting it out unevenly, she turned around to face him and said...

"Deeks, I'm fine... I'm good"

There it was... the word they used right before something happened. But, did he really wanted to bring it up now? No matter how hard he'll try, he was not going to get her to talk to him.

Deeks took a deep breath and let it out, stepping back and giving her space. He looked up to her again as she turned around and handled the glasses carefully then walking towards the living room again. He walked behind her and as she settled her self comfortable onto her sofa, Deeks took out the food from the paper back and settled everything onto the table. The TV was la ready on and once he was also sitting right beside her, they began digging in, Kensi practically bulging in every piece of her meal before he could even finish half of it. He didn't think too much about it because he knew that the girl could eat but, she was absolutely sure why she was craving so much. Luckily, her stomach stayed in place for the moment and didn't have to make a run for the bathroom...

At about 10:30pm, Deeks could feel the slight pressure of Kensi's head onto his chest. They were still snuggling onto the sofa but Kensi was far along in her sleep to even realize that he was still there with her. But, when he shifted his position to slide away from her, she quickly grabbed a hold of his clothes to keep him in place.

"I'm just going to the bathroom... I'll be right back" he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Okay..." she replied, half asleep. She didn't even bother to think otherwise, or the fact that she was still keeping the test in her cabinet.

He walked up to the bathroom and when he was washing his hands, noticing that there wasn't a towel hanging onto the rail, he opened up the cabinet and took one out. Right under the first towel, he saw the box and to his curiosity, he took it out. Glancing at the words, his eyes shot wide open and his breathed hitches. It all came to him and the pieces of the puzzle finally connected. He remembered how she was acting in those last few days and now, he had the real reason why. He looked up and inhaled deeply, not knowing what to think or what to say. How could he bring it up?

After a few minutes of complete silence, he placed the box back into the cabinet and closed it, taking one quick glance at the mirror before heading out the door again. When he approached closer to the living room, he saw Kensi totally zoned out, hearing those soft snores that he liked. He smiled at the view and then, his eyes went directly to her stomach, kind of imagining that whatever doubt she had was true. That they were really going to start a family together. But, that view quickly vanished as he tried to figure out a reason why she didn't tell him. And, at the same time, he wasn't even sure it was true... maybe a false alarm. With all those thoughts running around in his head, he took one more deep breath and grabbed a hold of his keys. He walked over to Kensi and gave her a kiss on her forehead, trying hard not to wake her up. He wasn't sure if he was angry or confused or both... he just needed some time for himself. And so, he headed out the door and walked over to his car. He kept on driving and driving, not knowing exactly where he's heading...

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up alone. Her hands automatically searched beside her to find it empty. To that, she flickered her eyes to open and realized there there was no one else but her. She looked around, desperately to find Deeks but with no luck. Glancing at her phone, she saw that it was already eight in the morning.

_Wow, I had slept for almost ten hours...?_ she thought to herself.

She wasn't in a hurry. She had asked Hetty for a day off and her boss didn't seem to mind at all since things were a little too quiet. So, she lazily got up and walked into her kitchen to get some coffee. Still with the mug in her hand, she walked over to the living room and took a hold of her phone, texting Deeks.

_Hey... I thought you were spending the night. Where are you?_

Just that moment, there were strong punches coming from the gym at the safe house. Each one of them consisting of anger and confusion at the same time. Deeks had been going at it for about two hours, trying to clear his mind of of everything. Nothing seemed to make sense at that moment. The vision of Kensi not telling him about the pregnancy and the doubt if it was actually real seemed to be eating him up.

Callen and Sam walked in together, side by side. As always, they were having a senseless conversation since they haven't had any interesting topic of what to talk about.

"Seriously, I'm even thinking of asking Michelle to get rid of it. This is getting way out of hand"

"So, you're actually saying that a little parrot is annoying you... when you have a 'Deeks' to deal with everyday?"

Sam chuckled and glanced over to Deeks' desk, where he could see that his stuff was already there...

"Speaking of Deeks... where is Shaggy?"

Callen looked around and shrugged...

"Probably getting some coffee... you know how he is"

"No, I know how Kensi is without her coffee... him, on the other hand, not so fanatic about it"

"Yeah, you better brace yourself today"

"Why...?"

"Kensi took a day off, remember?... so he's our problem for the day"

Sam chuckled as he stretched his arms up. They both quickly went back to their work, really hoping that the day would remain as it was.

The constant punching caught her attention as she was making her out of her office. She first glanced down to the bullpen, seeing that only two of her agents were en-counted for. Nodding slightly, she walked over to the gym, seeing Deeks lazily walking around.

"I see you're pulling off some steam, Mr. Deeks"

Deeks looked up to his boss without saying a word.

"How long have you been up here?" she asked.

"Couple of hours"

"I see... something bothering you?"

"Just trying to clear my head, Hetty" he responded, throwing yet another punch.

Hetty nodded and started to walk around as well.

"Is it work related?"

"You can say that"

"Short answers... doesn't always do the trick, Mr. Deeks"

"What trick?" he asked, stopping completely from his 'work out'.

"To stop from someone else to keep asking you questions"

He took a deep breath as he took off the gloves and walked over to the benches. Hetty remained in her position, watching his movements, his expressions.

"Personal matters should not interfere with work, Mr. Deeks. I hope you understand that"

"I do..."

"Then, don't let it get to you too much. Remember that in your line of work, attention is the key to survival"

Deeks stared at his boss as she walked away. He placed his hands onto his hips, looking up as he took in another breath. His mind was somewhat, a bit clearer than before. But the thought about Kensi was still there.

Along the day, Kensi might have left him around ten messages, about twenty texts and even tried to call him a bunch of other times but he still wouldn't answer her. Sam and Callen noticed how he was being oddly quiet and acting somehow weirder than usual.

"Hey, Deeks... you all right?" Sam asked.

"Hmm... what?"

"I said are you okay? You seem a little out of it today"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine"

"You know we know the secret behind 'fine', right?" Callen asked.

Deeks manged to let out a slight chuckle, shaking his head.

"It's like the bad sushi move..." Sam reminded.

"Oh, you're bringing that up again?" Deeks asked, trying too hard to seem normal again. "That happened like one time"

"Two times, actually"

"Yeah, which was really necessarily"

"How is going to Vegas a real necessity?" Sam asked, sounding and looking like he really wanted a reply.

"Well, I... I- don't think I have an answer for that" Deeks admitted.

"See...?" Sam chuckled.

Deeks smiled, again shaking his head. A couple of minutes passed when his phone began to ring again. He tried to ignore it before Sam told him...

"Are you going to get that?"

"No, it's all right" Deeks replied.

Sam looked over to Callen, not saying a word.

Along the day, Kensi tried multiple times to try and get Deeks to talk to her but still nothing. Deep inside, she feared that he might have found out from someone but she was sure not to tell anyone so, how could he? Then again, it could be that his phone was switched off. But, that didn't seem to ease her mind. She just wanted to just head over to the safe house to talk to him face to face but she knew Hetty didn't like it if they show up when they aren't suppose to be there so... that was out too.

Kensi kept glancing at the clock, seeing how many more hours was left till she could talk to him. And in the final hour that he was suppose to be home, she just got into her car and drove to his apartment. She hesitated to knock at first, not knowing what she was going to say if she did. So, taking a deep breath, she knocked slowly onto the door. It wasn't more than a few seconds before the door was opened and Deeks emerged from inside.

"Hey" she whispered.

Deeks just stared at her without a word before walking inside, leaving the door opened. Kensi sighed deeply before stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"I've been trying to call you all day... why haven't you-"

"Are you pregnant?"

Kensi was shocked by that question and didn't seem to find an answer. She just stared at him, seeing the desperate look in his eyes. He waited for an answer that he wasn't sure he was going to get.

"I was going to te-"

"Please, don't lie to me" he cut in, his voice practically breaking.

"I have never lied to you, Deeks"

"Then, tell me"

Kensi took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She gulped, searching for the right words to begin with but her mind was filled with confusion.

"I... I'm not exactly sure. I'm suppose to go to the doctor tomorrow" she whispered.

Deeks kept staring at her, watching her movements as she talked. She looked down right afterwards, not wanting to meet his gaze when she was finished.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered as he stepped closer to her.

"I- I don't know, okay? I just... I was confused about everything"

Deeks stared at her as he took two more steps forward. She hesitated to look up to him, not wanting to see his expression. She might have understood that she was not making any sense.

"Kens... do you want this?"

She closed her eyes once again, blinking away the tears. Looking up, she stared right into his eyes, waiting for the tears to follow. She wanted to be honest with him. She wanted to let him no that if it was happening, she was going to be so scared about everything. She wanted to let him know that it was the most terrifying thing that she had ever feared of going through.

"I... don't know. It's still confusing. I just-

He cut her off when he pressed his lips to hers. She dropped both her hands down again as he brought his up to her face to keep it still. She later brought her right hand to his chest and placed it right onto his heart. When they broke apart, Deeks leaned his forehead onto hers and breathed out heavily.

"We'll figure it out, okay? If it's true, we'll be all right" he whispered.

Kensi sighed and nodded, still with her eyes closed.


End file.
